Life in Forget Me Not Valley
by loveharvestmoon
Summary: This is the story of how Jill and Kai fell in love. I made it seem like Phantom Skye and Jill would be together but mixed it up a bit. I wrote it from Jill and Kai's point of view. Enjoy!


Life in Forget Me Not Valley

Jill's POV

Skye's eyes gazed at me, they were a bright emerald colour he had a menacing look printed on his face.

His words rushed out "Chick Beam Fire!"

My feet were rooted to the spot his spell had froze me. I just had the power to watch as he fled Vesta's field. His silver hair gleamed and flowed behind his shoulders. My feet shivered so I shook them. Thank Goddess; luckily Celia's spell had worn off as well. We all gathered and Marlin suggested we come up with a plan to catch him. I walked back to my farm and slept peacefully until my alarm rang out and I was forced to come out of my bed and tend to my animals. By the time I was finished with everything crops and all I was ready to visit Nami she had invited me to dine with them all- Ruby, Nami, Rock and Lumina. I was greeted by Ruby but something looked wrong with her.

She exclaimed "I've received a note from Phantom Skye!"

Her eyes were drowning in fear but Lumina's cheeks were flushed and Rock looked angry. Lumina was daydreaming and watching outside for signs of a handsome, young man.

"Lumina" Rock said calmly "Lumina" His voice grew angrier.

Until Lumina finally gasped and said "Oh sorry Rock honey I was just thinking about Phan- ummm I mean what time it is because it is so dark now."  
"Oh right. Sure"

By this time his eyes were almost like a fire blazing. But Lumina did not seem to notice. If I were Rock I would cancel their wedding. I mean Goddess sake she was about to get married, and already she was cheating on him. I snatched the note from Ruby's hands and began reading it said:

"_I will be here at midnight,_

_Do not worry, _

_I will not harm anyone,_

_But I will be making an appearance at the mansion._

_Phantom Skye"_

Rock, Nami and Lumina left to think of a strategy so of course the plans that Celia, Vesta and Marlin thought of were ruined. But I couldn't let that get me down, I then began eating the delicious meal that Ruby had made. I then left and Ruby reminded me to come back at 10PM so I went to the beach then returned at the Inner Inn at the correct time. Silence filled the room but it was shattered almost immediately.

When a petrified scream rang in my ears "THEIF, THEIF! HELP, HELP!"

Phantom Skye was early, surely he hadn't expected for no one to do anything, I guess he was quite stupid. Suddenly I was pulled back to reality and was rushing out towards the cry I bumped into Phantom Skye, he was on his way down towards the beach.

"Oh Jill"

I glared at him with a scowl on my face.

"Oh don't do that it spoils you, would you please let me escape?"

"I'll let someone else catch you."

"Oh Jill thank you so much you are being extra kind tonight!"

He blushed a deep rose colour, but my cheeks stayed the exact colour they were I mean I didn't believe a word he said. He just wanted to escape I'm sure he just puts on an act. He's probably got every girl in the world chasing after him. But not me. The mob then ran up to me asking if I had seen Phantom Skye but I lied and said no. I don't know why I did I just blurted it out and that was that I couldn't change time if I could I would. I would have never gone up to see my sis and then I would have never seen Phantom Skye. But that was something I would be glad about. I then decided to visit sis so I strolled up to the mansion.

"Heeekaaamotaaaaa!"

"What is she up to now? Sis! Sis!"

I sprinted into her hut, and saw her cauldron bubbling, it was a deep sapphire colour and her hair was waving about her body as if the wind was suddenly in her hut but I couldn't seem to feel a thing.  
"What you up to now?"

"Jill You messed up my spell!"

"Well exscuuuuse me" I glared at her.

She backed off then luckily my stare is hard and cold.

"So what do you want, Jill?"

"I just wanted to see you is that a crime?"

"No, no just don't disturb me when I'm in the middle of my spell."

"I won't!" I promised (but this promise most likely wasn't going to be fulfilled!)

We giggled and gossiped for awhile, until the conversation turned to the subject of Phantom Skye.

She started ranting on about how he always steals stuff and makes people unhappy, and then she started talking about how that was unfair and that people would not like that. My mouth dropped wide open as she blurted out these things. I mean was those really her words, was I really listening to the person who split up couples and played tricks on the people of the town and even the Harvest Goddess sometimes. Sometimes Vivi- my sister also referred to as the Witch Princess- was unbelievable. I think she had a little crush on Skye though but she tried hard not to show it. I grabbed my rucksack and pulled out my spell book.

"Right what's today's lesson?"

Vivi had been giving me lessons because she was my older sis, and she was wiser.

"Ummm, how about mindreading?" Vivi questioned

"Sure. Ok what do we do?"

"Well you just have to: look at the person and have no mind, so you don't think about anything and then bam it'll hit you. Try it with me."

"Ok."

I focused my eyes on Vivi and tried hard to think about nothing I just had a clear head and then it hit me, I could hear her thinking to herself, every single thought that ran through her head.

"_Hmmm what should I make for tea tonight and where the heck did Da-Chan get to?"_

"Oh yeah I saw him walking near my farm!" I told her.

"What are you on about? Did you read my mind, oh well done Jill; I hope Da-Chan comes back soon!"

"Yeah me too, so what are you having for tea it's a bit late now is it not?"  
"Well I guess so. Hey wanna come over for tea tomorrow? I'll make something cool!"

"Oh go on then, I gotta get back to my farm so see you tomorrow, oh Goddess I've gotta babysit that brat Kate again tomorrow I better get some good pay! Bye then!"

"Yeah you better, see you later then, come back at 5PM. Bye!"

I walked back to my farm with a smile on my face. And slept like a baby until 6AM, when my harsh alarm cried out, making its mission to wake me up at this early time, I had to finish all my work then go babysit Kate at 12PM then finally go back to Vivi's at 5PM it was going to be a long day. I dressed myself in my favourite blue clothes then put my hair up into a high ponytail; everyone knows that I am a tomboy unlike my best friend Muffy who is a girly girl but not completely I mean she hates pink which is great. Well I got back to work and started brushing my livestock; the poultry didn't take too much work luckily. So I took out my horse- Moonbeam- and rode her all the way over to Grant's house. When I came in Kate was upstairs playing with her teddy.

"Kate, I'm here!"

"Oh, ok!"

Grant wasn't a responsible parent really I mean he leaves Kate in the morning all on her own. But I'm here to save the day, I go round and fix her some lunch and play with her for a bit then I take her up to the mansion at like 3PM and then Romana sorts her out and I play piano with Lumina. Then I finally go see sis. I stayed out late tonight me and Vivi had tea together then we played some games. I decided to go out to the Goddess pond, I collected a flower and threw it in the pond and the Harvest Goddess appeared.

"Dum Daaa Dum It's me the Harvest Goddess!"

I have to admit she can get a bit annoying me and sis have to agree but she is alright.

"Oh yeah, hi right I had some free time so I thought I'd come here and you're the only person to talk to, well there is Murray but he is a bit well a bit weird."

"Jill!"

"What?"

"Oh you never change do you, how's the farm going your Dad told me to help you however I could, but you're ok you seem to be doing fine, how is Vivi?"

"Well she is ok! So are you two getting along ok?"

"Sort of, well were ok."  
"That's good. What was that noise?"  
"Oh I better go there's someone coming."

And with that she disappeared, the footsteps were getting closer and suddenly Sky was sitting down next to me.

"Get away from me!"

"Calm down."

I picked up my phone and dialled Lumina's number.

"Hey Lumina, Phantom Skye is at the Goddess pond right now, if you wanna see him you better get down here right now!" I whispered.

"Ok I'll be there right away Jill!"

She literally was there right away it was like two minutes and she was down her, makeup caked on her face.  
"Oh, hi fancy meeting you two here."

She furtively winked at me, and began chatting to Skye like he was any old person not a thief. Rock and Lumina's wedding has been cancelled Lumina didn't want to tie the knot she did not want to be stuck with Rock and of course I don't blame her but how would Rock feel I mean the love of his life had just gone and dumped him for some thief. Rock had said to her oh don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart. She said she wouldn't but she is going to be so upset so I told Rock to not be so hard on her. I just decided to creep off and leave Lumina and Skye chatting.

It was the first of summer today I had popped on my blue blouse and my white skirt after I had finished with my chores, I then went to the festival that took place on the beach. I had no idea what would happen as this was my first summer here. I was incredibly excited and astonished as there was someone standing behind the booth that was always abandoned in spring but now there was this brown haired guy wearing purple exotic clothes and a bandana. I walked up to the booth.

"Hi, I'm Kai I run this booth in the summer; you see I can't stand the cold so I'm always moving around to hot places but don't worry when it comes to autumn I'll leave but then return next year! So what can I get you?"

"Oh, hi I'm Jill I love summer as well but I can stand the cold, I'll have a pizza and some ice cream please!"

"Ok sure coming up."

I received my meals and ate beside the seaside. When it turned 6PM, Kai came by and sat next to me.

"You know you should sit under an umbrella with a skirt on you could burn your legs. So how was my food?"

"It was great; I will sit under the umbrella tomorrow then."

"Oh so I will see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah I guess so, gotta go though my crops will be dying of thirst."

"Crops?"

"Oh yeah I run a farm, got to go! Bye!"

"Oh- I- I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Kai's POV

"Oh, what do I do, Gray I mean she is amazing you should see her."

"Oh cool. That's brilliant."

"Gray are you even listening to me?"

"What, ummm not really Kai just relax you worry too much!"

I settled down in my bed whilst thinking about Jill I mean she was drop dead gorgeous and a tomboy I don't really like girly girls but what if she already has a boyfriend?

"_Oh hey Jill how are you?"_

"_I'm great."_

"_Oh good, so I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight?"_

"_No not really."_

"_Then would you like to come out with me tonight?"_

"_Oh sure I'd love to!"_

"_Kai. Kai. Kai! Get up!"_

"Uh what, Gray I was having a great dream."

" Its 6AM and you have to go work soon."

"Oh, ok!"

I got up and pulled on my blue clothes and bandana. Oh maybe I shouldn't wear blue what if Jill doesn't like blue oh wait she was wearing blue yesterday. I guess I'll ask her what colours she likes today. I made my way downstairs and Ruby gave me a full English breakfast and it was delicious she is like the best cook ever. Then I went down to the beach and set up my stall. I waited for Jill for hours and finally she came. I went all red and couldn't speak properly.

"Ummm h-hey how are you? Want something t-to eat? Ummm I can get y-you anything. That is if you want a-anything."

"Oh hi Kai, I'm great. Ummm give me anything, tell you what surprise me!"

I was definitely anxious at what to give her; I mean what if she didn't like it. So I just gave her some caramel ice cream it was a burning day so it could cool her down.

"Here you go!"

"W-where is it."

I then realised that she had used her top to make a blindfold she had a cosy on though so I came out from my booth and held her hand so I could guide her down to the towels and umbrella down on the shoreline. I must admit it felt good to hold her hand, they were smooth and warm. I then sat her and myself down on the towel and handed her the ice cream, I grabbed the spoon and scooped up some ice cream. I then popped it into her mouth and she ate it.

"Hmmm caramel ice cream with... Ummm chocolate sauce?"

"Correct!"

I took off her blindfold and she looked happy.

"Oh sorry there's Rock at my stall, he always demands to get a pizza for lunch still it keeps my profits up. I'll be back"

She replied with "Ok."

I ran up to the booth and served Rock. Then I went back to Jill.

"Jill, where are you? JILL?"

"I'm here!"

She was swimming around in the ocean in her bathing suit. I then ran up and jumped into the ocean. It was cold and calming from the summer's heat. I swam up to Jill and splashed her when she was not looking.

"AHHHH! What did you do that for?"

She looked angry and I was scared.

"I'll have to get you back now!"

She was smiling and I realised she was just pulling my leg before. I swam underwater to avoid her splashing. This was my perfect moment but it was ruined when a mysterious man came up.

And said "Jill, hey how are you?"

"Skye, I'm fine oh Goddess it's already night. I better get out and get back to the farm." She told the man obviously named Skye.

"Oh Kai, this is Skye he's a- a thief don't tell anyone please! Skye this is Kai he works at the snack shack." Jill introduced us to each other.

"Nice to meet you Kai."

Skye carefully shook my hand as if my hands were filthy which they were not, but I guess he thought he was the best person alive but I took no notice of him.

"I'll walk you home Jill." I told her.

"Oh no don't be troubled Kai I'll walk Jill home."Skye firmly told me.

"Oh how about I just walk home on my own." Jill seemed annoyed at us both.

I felt guilty but Skye just agreed. And after that I just decided to back off a bit it was obvious she didn't like anyone who was too pushy. I then walked back to the Inner Inn and spoke to Gray for a bit telling him all about today then Gray told me about his day, how he had found an emerald in the mines and that got me thinking maybe Jill would like a ring but I should start with some small gifts not expensive ones. I then drifted off into a deep sleep. I woke early, with nothing to do I strolled down to the beach, there was a young girl sat on the beach with a loose green blouse which was actually quite translucent but her khaki vest which she wore underneath matched perfectly with her pale emerald skirt. Of course it was Jill her ginger hair was tied up into a high ponytail as usual.  
"Jill?"

"Oh, it's only you Kai. Why you up so early? Couldn't sleep?"

"Right! I couldn't sleep. Ummm well I was wondering if you would like to- well you don't have to but do you want to..."

"Yeah, ok sure!" she told me.

"What how did you know what I was going to ask?" I questioned.

"Because I can read minds! Didn't you know? Oh yeah no one told you did they, well Vi- the Witch Princess is my sister."

"Oh really, who is Vi?"

"Vivi- my sister the Witch Princess."

"Oh right. I didn't know you were related to the Witch Princess."

"Yes I am." Jill told me.

We chatted for awhile until we heard a deafening rumble. I blushed bright crimson.

"Oh sorry, I guess I better get some breakfast you coming?"

"Yeah, ok? To Ruby's!"

We walked back together and Ruby served us some breakfast whilst winking at me, she obviously got the wrong idea, I mean we were just friends, right? Jill then invited me back to her house and she said that she would serve me lunch when I was hungry; it was my day off so I agreed. This would be the first time I would see her farm. She showed me round as soon as we got there, she told me all of her animal's names and I was surprised at how she could remember them all so fluently. We ate a lovely meal and Jill told me she had cooked it herself. I looked around her house and saw the calendar 15th summer year 1. The fireworks show was coming up on the 24th summer; I still didn't have a date I could ask Jill I guess. But what if Skye asked her, oh Goddess Gray was right I do worry too much. I'll just ask her who cares if she says no I mean we'll still be friends.

I stuttered a lot but finally managed to say "Oh, it-it's nearly the fireworks show isn't it, so ummm I was- well I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"As mates right?"

I nodded.

"Ok. Sure, why not?"

I was relieved at her answer, I stayed at her farm and we chatted for awhile until the sun was setting we both went out to watch the sun at the beach. It was a beautiful scene and I was so happy to be watching it with Jill. I couldn't wait to go watch the fireworks with Jill.

As the night approached I got more nervous and anxious. Suddenly it was 5PM on the 24th summer, oh Goddess why hadn't I checked the date this morning no wonder there was hardly any people about. I got into my shower and then put on some new refreshing clothes- blue clothes Jill's favourite colour and I was ready to go we agreed to meet at 5:30PM the fireworks were starting at 6PM. So we thought we could meet early and chat. I and Jill met at about 5:25PM we were both so excited to watch the fireworks she was wearing an aqua vest and a white skirt. It seemed like forever until...

Thomas announced "Hey everyone it's time to start the fireworks! Get ready!"

"BANG, BOOM!"

"Wow this is amazing!" I shouted to Jill.

I only shouted because the fireworks were so loud.

"I love fireworks! All of the pretty colours are amazing, I love every colour!"

We were silent until the fireworks stopped, we were superbly intrigued in the fireworks and sat chatting to Patrick and Kassey about how they make their fireworks then I walked Jill home. She was looking tired so I left her in tranquillity. I went home and slept blissfully the only reason for this was that it was 12AM. Otherwise I would have had a bad night sleep as usual I guess Gray usually kept me up with his snoring, but tonight I didn't seem to hear him. In the end I and Jill admitted we loved each other, but I had to go as it was turning to autumn but I finally did it. I popped the question and guess what she said yes so we are living together now and I stayed in the bitter coldness with Jill, but I got used to it. And anyway it was worth it just to be with her. We haven't got married yet but that is the next event on the calendar, and Phantom Skye and Lumina are together they are happy enough with each other. And Rock finally found true happiness with Jill's best friend Muffy they have been married for two seasons now and they are perfect for each other, and Jill and me well were as happy as ever!


End file.
